Trust In That - PT
by NinaHeartBroken
Summary: Matthew é um veterano ignorado numa escola interna, que se apaixonou por um ex-aluno - que agora está ensinando francês! Francis está tendo problemas na tradução... Franada UA Escolar. M pelo Omake. - Tradução, original pela Tamer Lorika


**Notas da Tradutora: **Essa fanfic pertence a Tamer Lorika, que a postou aqui mesmo, mas em inglês. Pedi autorização para postar semana passada, e como consegui, traduzi o primeiro capítulo o mais rápido que pude. Provavelmente postarei uma vez por semana, depende de como a tradução andará.

De qualquer forma, estou traduzindo sozinha e tentando betar por mim mesma. Caso tenha algo de errado nela, por favor, podem me falar. :3

(And I wanna thank you, Tamer, for letting me translate and post this amazing fanfiction here. :3)

Boa leitura!~

* * *

**Isso foi escrito para o Santa Exchange Livejournal!**

**PEQUENAS menções de PruCan e AmeriCan (mas não são oficiais! Então não se preocupe!)**

**De qualquer forma, a história em si é T ou T+, e o omake é definitivamente M. Yay... Será que eu consigo escrever algo SEM ser obsceno? ... Gomenasai! Por favor, me digam o que fazer!**

* * *

Matthew se sentou sozinho no almoço. Novamente.

Dessa vez, ele não estava muito incomodado. Mesmo tentando se manter fora do caminho dos outros, ele, sem dúvidas, seria confundido com uma cadeira ou lugar vazio, então sentariam - na verdade, se jogariam - sobre ele, então teria que procurar outro lugar. Tanto faz. Já estava acostumado, ou, ao menos, era o que dizia a si mesmo.

Mas hoje não era exatamente o que Matthew chamaria de "um bom dia".

Tudo começou do primeiro horário, claro. Ele estava sentado no fundo da sala de Química, rabiscando sua mão e pulsos enquanto esperava pelo professor Weillschmidt chegar com as provas quando viu o mesmo passar pelo corredor, distribuindo as provas antes de parar na frente da cadeira de Matt. Ele se perguntou se pulariam o seu lugar. De novo. Mas não era o caso.

"Hey, Williams", o professor rosnou, "mas que merda você pensa que está fazendo?"

Matt parou de olhar para os desenhos circulares em sua e olhou para cima. "Eh?" _Nunca_ tinham o notado naquela aula antes.

"O que você está escrevendo no seu braço, uh? Tá colando?", a classe inteira - _a classe inteira_ virou, olhando para ele. Até o coreano barulhento na cadeira da frente. Até a loira psicopata que vinha de um lugar chamado Belarussia ou algo do tipo olhou para ele. Todo mundo.

A mente do canadense ficou em branco. Ele não estava acostumado a ser o centro das atenções daquele jeito e_ não conseguia lidar com isso_, então ele ficou parado, atônito, enquanto o professor Weillschmidt continuava a acusá-lo.

"Williams, colar não é awesome e eu não acredito que você não está sendo awesome, especialmente você, que é sempre tão quieto! Que droga, Williams, vou ter que zerar a sua prova."

Então o professor terminou de distribuir as provas, e quando voltou para o seu lugar, marcou zero na prova do canadense. Matthew ficou encarando suas mãos pelo resto do horário, e seus colegas, algumas vezes, davam olhares críticos ao colador. Matthew não chorou. Ainda estavam encarando-o, e ele não choraria em frente a outras pessoas. E agora, ele tinha ido mal em Química. Merda. Porque ainda estavam olhando para ele? Por que? Ele queria apenas desaparecer. Não tinha nada de errado em ser invisível!

Mas o dia não melhorou a partir daí.

No segundo horário, prova surpresa de Pré-Cálculo.

O terceiro foi um relatório sobre um livro que valeria a metade da sua nota - de todos os livros possíveis, o escolhido fora Anna Karenina¹. Aquele professor era sádico.

O quarto foi Ginástica. Hóquei! Talvez o dia realmente pudesse melhorar... Mas aparentemente, Matt tinha voltado a ser invisível, porque ninguém o chamou para um time.

No horário do lanche, o canadense realmente considerou a ideia de cabular o resto das aulas. Seria uma merda se ele fosse pego, mas não era como se ele fosse ser expulso do colégio interno - considerando a possibilidade dele ser pego, porque ele ainda poderia se dar bem. Ainda pensando se conseguiria fugir sem chamar muita atenção, Matt encontrou um lugar mais isolado dos outros e sentou-se lá com o seu lanche. Ele estava prestes a morder seu sanduíche de atum² - quem, no mundo, foi tão inteligente a ponto de colocar atum num sanduíche? - quando alguém, rindo, se sentou em cima de Matt.

Oh, por Deus, tinha que ser Alfred.

É, seu irmão gêmeo sentar em cima de você, com a companhia do seu novo namorado, um inglês idiota que te infernizou³ por anos, não é exatamente uma boa situação, especialmente quando seu irmão lhe dá uma olhada tensa quando se levanta, como se você tivesse interrompido alguma coisa.

"Hey! Oh, Matt, desculpa, eu não te vi ai. Vem, Artie, vamos pra outro lugar!"

É. Matt iria cabular o resto das aulas.

Mas então o sinal tocou, anunciando o fim do lanche. Droga, ele não podia ir agora, os professores estariam de olho nos alunos enquanto voltavam para suas salas. E, também... Ele provavelmente não teria coragem. Ele só teria que levar o resto do dia - último horário agora. Então ele limpou seu uniforme da sujeira que Alfred fez, e jogou o resto do seu lanche no lixo. Ele, de qualquer forma, não está com fome mesmo.

"Hey, Mattie, vamos logo!"

A voz o chamou, ecoando pelo corredor. Pela primeira vez no dia, Matt sorriu, mesmo que fosse um sorriso pequeno e discreto. Era Yekaterina, ou Katyusha, como todos a chamavam, a aluna intercambista da Ucrânia. Ela era uma dos poucos amigos que tinha na escola, e sempre cuidou do canadense. Ela era uma grande figura materna pra ele.

"Oi, Katy. 'Tô indo", ele respondeu, pegando seus livros e seguindo a ucraniana de volta para o prédio principal da escola. A última classe deles era perto uma da otura - a dela, Literatura Russa, e a dele, Língua Francesa.

Katyusha sorriu para ele, diminuindo seu passo para acompanhar o do outro. "Você me parece meio triste", ela comentou. "Alguma coisa de errado?"

Ah. Ele esperava não ter que pensar nisso durante um tempo. Talvez o dia passaria mais rápido se ele simplesmente ignorasse isso. Em vez disso, ele abriu mais seu sorriso, tentando parecer animado. "Nada, Katy. Acho que fui mal numa prova. Só isso, eh."

O eufemismo do ano, mas Katyusha pareceu acreditar no outro, apenas assentindo com a cabeça. E quando eles chegaram à sala de Matthew, bloqueando o caminho dos que estavam atrasados e os outros que reclamavam do final do intervalo, Matt soube que teria que entrar.

"Até mais, Katy", ele falou, acenando antes de entrar na sala. Ele não estava mais tão animado assim. Na verdade, ele queria mesmo era chorar. Por Deus, seu dia tinha sido uma merda. Ele só queria ficar deitado com um monte de panquecas e seu urso polar de pelúcia no seu dormitório e torcer, com todas as forças, para que Alfred - que também era seu colega de quarto - resolvesse passar a noite com aquele inglês imbecil, então poderia sofrer em paz.

Então ele se se lembrou exatamente de quem era a aula naquele horário e pensou que, sem dúvidas, seria melhor ter cabulado do que, depois de tudo, ainda ter que passar por isso. Pontualmente - apenas alguns segundos depois do segundo sinal tocar -, monsieur Bonnefoy valsou alegremente (não, não é apenas um modo de falar) para dentro da sala.

"Bonjour mes étudiants. J'espère que votre déjeuner était agréable".

Monsieur Bonnefoy não era exatamente o professor titular daquela aula; ele nem era um professor formado ainda, ele era apenas um universitário de uma universidade da região que ocupava o lugar para um professor que estivesse velho demais ou cansado demais para entrar; Matt não tinha certeza da história, e francamente, ele não ligava. Tudo que ele conseguia pensar mesmo era em _Francis_.

Não... Não Francis. Monsieur Bonnefoy.

Quando Matt era um calouro - Maple! Já tinham se passado quatro anos, mesmo? , Francis era um veterano. Um grande, lindo, inalcançável veterano que falava do jeito que queria, desafiava os professores e flertava com todos, inclusive com os simples e facilmente impressionáveis veteranos.

Mas mesmo assim, de alguma forma, foi diferente quando Francis de aproximou da cadeira de Matt no clube de Culinária Francesa e elogiou a camisa dele, ou quando passou a mão em seus cabelos e sorriu, sorriu de forma que Matt soube que era para ele, e não para qualquer outra pessoa. Mas aquilo foi idiota. Matthew era um calouro invisível, Francis era tão bonito e agia daquela forma com todos, mas foi tão legal ser notado. Isso deixaria qualquer um apaixonado. Qualquer um. De qualquer forma, Francis se formou no final daquele ano e foi para a universidade, nunca mais agraciando os olhos de Matthew - exceto em alguns típicos e embaraçosos sonhos.

Até aquele ano. Quando seu professor titular de francês decidiu participar do PVE, Francis conseguiu a vaga no emprego. E agora, todos os dias, depois do intervalo, Matt teria que aguentar uma hora com o outro. Uma hora de sorrisos brilhantes e uma risada de veludo e um jeito de fazer perguntas como se fosse importante para ele você saber a resposta. Matt quase não conseguia ficar na sala por muito tempo, ouvindo atentamente à voz do francês, corando a cada vez que seu nome era chamado.

"Matthieu... Matthieu! Mon cher, você está ai?"

Matt olhou para cima assustado, encontrando com um par de olhos azuis e preocupados pertos demais do seu rosto. Francis estava praticamente inclinado em sua mesa, encarando o canadense corado à sua frente com uma expressão... Aflita? Matt normalmente era bom em ler o humor das pessoas, mas quando se tratava do seu professor, ele já não tinha tanta certeza assim. Era tanto que ele não conseguia entender.

"Mon ange, você precisa ir até a enfermaria? Você está um pouco corado."

"E-Eh!", Matthew gaguejou, "N-Não! Quer dizer, non, non, je suis bien, eu estou bem." Ninguém na sala parecia estar encarando-o, graças, mas apenas a atenção de Francis já era o bastante para deixar Matthew semi-inconsciente. Ele sentiu seu cérebro ter uma overdose de estresse pelo seu dia e sentiu-se febril. Isso era ruim. Mas os olhos de Francis eram tão azuis e brilhantes e lindos e seu sorriso era certamente viciante e talvez Matt pudesse apenas olhar Francis e escapar impune. E como esperava, Francis deu meia volta - apesar dele ter lhe parecido um pouco relutante (mas agora Matt estava sendo ridículo; era sempre sua imaginação que o colocava em problemas!) - e começou a aula.

"Hoje", ele falou, "vamos praticar escrita formal escrevendo cartas." A maioria da sala suspirou aliviada. Todos preferiam exercícios escritos aos orais, especialmente Matt - se o escutassem, provavelmente alguém faria alguma piadinha sobre o seu sotaque.

"Mas para quem vamos escrever?", perguntou uma garota de cabelos presos na frente da turma. Matt não lembrava do nome dela, mas apenas que ela vinha de um conjunto de arquipélagos chamado Seychelles - e ele apenas se lembrava disso porque era uma palavra que ele realmente não estava acostumado a ouvir, mesmo no seu colégio.

"Agora, é apenas um treino para que vocês comecem a entender estilo e forma. Vocês podem escrever cartas para quem quiserem; segunda-feira eu lhes passarei uma tarefa de verdade."

Em outras palavras: hoje é apenas um treino e ninguém vai se importar com nada que vão escrever. A sala ficará completamente em silêncio sobre os olhares atentos do professor, mas ninguém vai dar muita importância ao seu exercício.

"Psst, Matt, pra quem você vai escrever?" Murmurou Estevan, o outro... amigo de Matt. O garoto cujos pais o mandaram num navio de Cuba, que frequentemente o confundia com Alfred, mas ele era legal. Mesmo sendo barulhento. E violento. E chato.

"Uh... Não sei", Matt murmurou. "E você?"

"Mmm... O Bonnefoy não vai ler isso, certo? Então acho que vou escrever para a _chica_ linda de Seychelles da fila da frente", respondeu Estevan com um olhar sonhador. "Uma carta de amor. O que é mais sexy do que uma carta de amor em francês?"

Mas o... Uma carta de amor. Matt estava tentado. Então se imaginou pressionando timidamente sua carta nas mãos quentes de Francis, observando seu rosto impressionado ao ler sua carta, uma declaração que expressava os sentimentos de Matt de um jeito que nenhuma outra língua poderia expressar. Seria perfeito.

"Isso é ridículo...", Matt murmurou, tirando seu olhar do outro.

"Não é, não!", Estevan retrucou, pensando que Matt ainda estava falando com ele. "Espera pra ver; ela vai namorar comigo antes do fim de semana." E com isso, ele começou a escrever furiosamente em seu caderno.

E Matt ficou encarando o papel branco na sua frente.

Uma carta de amor até lhe parecia uma boa opção. Matt sabia que nunca conseguiria confessar seus sentimentos para seu professor, mas com o passar dos dias, seus sentimentos ficavam mais fortes. Não eram apenas o atributos físicos de Francis, também (apesar desses serem mais acentuados que os outros); Matt conhecia Francis, pelo menos, de longe, há anos. Ele sabia, por osmose, que Francis era engraçado, tinha um ótimo senso de humor e uma estranha dignidade e lealdade, mesmo sendo o maior conquistador do mundo. Matt sabia que ele nunca deixaria um amigo numa má situação, e ele não era do tipo que mentia (apesar de intrigas estarem em um patamar diferente). Francis era... incrível. Matt queria não ser tão covarde; ele tinha acabado de completar dezoito anos, porque ele não podia expressar seus sentimentos abertamente? Ainda sim, uma carta não era ruim. Ele poderia escrever a carta, deixar onde Francis pudesse encontrá-la; talvez até a assinaria. Matt poderia fazer aquilo. Então ele começou a escrever.

_'Francis, pendant longtemps, je voulais te dire quelque chose, mais je n'avais jamais le courage...'_

O horário passou em um piscar de olhos. Antes que Matt percebesse, a hora tinha passado e ele tinha uma página inteira do caderno à sua frente. Não era uma carta grande, apenas uma declaração simples, dizendo a Francis como se sentia sobre ele, sobre o que ele amava no outro e como era difícil ser ignorado com tanta frequência. Então... 'A verdade é que eu não espero que você corresponda meus sentimentos, apenas quero que saiba como me sinto. Não quero ambiguidade entre nós. Porque eu realmente me importo com você, Francis. Por favor, me diga se sou correspondido.'

Matt assinou a carta. Olhou para ela, releu, então a colocou dentro de seu caderno. De FORMA ALGUMA que ele daria aquela carta para Francis! E com aquilo, ele perdeu toda sua coragem, começando a colocar seus livros em uma pilha.

"Matt!", gritou Estevan. "Vem cá e pega isso! Lê e me fala o que você achou! Será que eu devo entregar isso pra ela? Aquela menina de Seychelles?" O garoto empurrou os livros de Matt, num esforço para fazê-lo segurar sua carta. Cadernos e papéis voaram para o chão.

"Oops... Desculpa, Mattie!"

Matt olhou para a bagunça em que seus papéis estavam. Alguns até acabaram voando pra fora de sala. E quando ele pensou que o dia não podia ficar pior...

"Eu arrumo..." Estevan falou, se abaixando e puxando alguns papéis para dentro de um caderno. Matt percebeu que ele poderia atrapalhar mais do que ajudar.

"Non, non" ele murmurou. "Não se preocupe com isso. Só corra e entregue essa carta para a menina. Ela está indo embora."

Estevan não precisou que ele falasse novamente. "Você tem razão! Uh... Desculpe, Matt!", ele gritou, se apressando e correndo atrás da garota.

Matt acenou para ele, se inclinando, então, para pegar os seus papéis, tentando segurar as lágrimas. Não era como se aquilo fosse a pior coisa que já tivesse acontecido a ele, mas acima de tudo, aquilo o fez ficar enjoado.

Então uma mão quente, familiar encostou na sua. Matt olhou para cima, encontrando dois ígneos olhos azuis.

"Mon cher, deixe-me te ajudar com esses papéis", sussurrou Francis, ajudando a colocar os livros em uma pilha. Matt piscou, sua mente ficando confusa e em branco. Francis estava perto de si, ajudando-o a pegar seus livros. O loiro tentou balbuciar uma resposta, um "obrigado", qualquer coisa.

"Eh, o-obrigado Fran- Monsieur B-Bonnefoy, você não precisa-"

"Non", ele interrompeu o menor, derretendo Matt com seu sorriso, "não é nada. E porque não me chama de Francis? Eu não sou tão velho e, além do mais, não costumávamos estudar na mesma escola quando você era calouro?"

Matt engoliu em seco. "Você se lembra disso?"

Francis abriu mais o sorriso. "Mas é claro, cher. Eu sempre me lembrarei de você, Matthieu."

Agora a mente de Matt era apenas rosa e vermelho, seu rosto ficou realmente corado, quente, e ele abaixou a cabeça para disfarçar a cor de seu rosto, segurando sua pilha - agora, arrumada - de livros e apressando-se para sair de sala. "A-Até amanhã, Mon- eh, Francis!"

Ele precisava de sorvete e precisava agora.

* * *

**Notas de Tradução:**

1 - Anna Karerina é um romance de um escritor russo chamado Liev Tolstói, publicado entre 1873 e 1877. Podemos imaginar a raiva do Matt porque o livro só tem 864 páginas.

2 - No caso, a autora colocou apenas "peixe", mas ficaria estranho falar "sanduíche de peixe", então escolhi um peixe aleatório.

3 - O original era "an asshole English kid who had bullied you for years", mas como "praticou bullying com você" ficaria estranho, deixei apenas o "infernizou".


End file.
